1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an insert in the form of a support or a cushion for a magnetic tomography (MRT) patient bed, an MRT apparatus embodying such a cushion, and a method for operating such an MRT apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic resonance tomography arrangement is known from the Patent Application DE 10 2008 023 467, for example.